


caught

by supernormal



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Awkward Conversations, Being Walked In On, Embarrassment, Feelings Realization, Getting Together, M/M, Masturbation, Trans Male Asagiri Gen, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, Walking In On Someone, dont worry it all turns out very okay in the end if you get what im saying, jerking off, senku is dense as hell, sexual fantasies, they both share one brain cell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:41:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21714751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernormal/pseuds/supernormal
Summary: Gen finally gets some alone time.Unfortunately, he didn't check that the room was empty thoroughly enough.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 9
Kudos: 205





	caught

**Author's Note:**

> more trans gen because he is sooooo cute

Gen stepped into the lab. The villagers were all off doing their own thing, so he was on his own. He didn't know where Senku was, but upon a quick look around, he didn't see any signs of him inside.

_Aww, yeah. Finally. Some alone time._

He closed the door, plopped himself down on one of the benches, scanned the room once, and made sure he didn't hear anyone shuffling around outside. 

_Hell yeah._

He took off his overcoat and draped it on the bench so that he could lay down on it. He eagerly untied the rope around his waist and let his yukata slip off. Now dressed only in his undershirt and pants, he sat back and took a deep breath. It had been three thousand years since he had been able to do this, and he really felt the effects of it. He hooked his thumbs into his pants and pulled them down just a bit, too impatient to waste time taking them all the way off. He reclined onto his back and pressed his fingers to his vulva, noting how wet he had gotten from his excitement. 

His mind began to wander to what he could fantasize about to get him going. There's no more porn, so he had to think up his own things now. He started to play with himself as he imagined various scenarios like in the stuff he used to watch: anonymous fellatio, spontaneous public sex, random encounters that didn't carry much of an emotional connection. 

As he kept progressed, however, one specific face came up that wouldn't go away. One snarky, spiky-haired, genius idiot asshole face. 

__Senku._ _

Gen felt his face heat up just at the thought. What is this feeling? No matter where his mind wandered, it circled back to Senku. 

_I suppose he is pretty attractive after all_ , Gen reasoned with himself. And he can be kinda nice. Sometimes. And then there’s the way his eyes light up when he tells him about his latest project. And that smug but still cute attitude of his. _Dammit_. 

The realization that Gen just couldn't get enough of him hit him like a train. 

_Maybe I've got it bad for him after all._

He imagined Senku pushing his head down onto his cock, Senku mounting him from behind while murmuring praise into his ear for being such a good, obedient boy. His body felt like it was burning up now. He wanted to have sweet, intramarital hand-holding missionary sex meant solely for procreation with Senku. He wanted him to bend him over the counter and dick him down so hard that he wouldn't be able to walk for a week. Anything goes. 

He moved his hand faster and faster and inserted more fingers inside of himself, feeling the pleasure grow with each second. He allowed himself to completely indulge in his attraction to his best friend. 

Eventually, he couldn't contain himself and began to whimper Senku’s name as he masturbated. 

_“Senku-chan… Senku-chan… God… Please fuck me… Senku-chan…”_

***

Senku had been hunched under a table to get the dark environment he needed to finetune the brightness of a new lightbulb. The leather tablecloth worked well to provide a dim enough space, but it also partially shielded him from view.

He heard Gen shuffle into the lab, but didn't say anything to greet him because he knew he would be clamoring around him in no time, barraging him with questions and acting as shocked as ever at whatever explanation he offered him. He’d be lying if he said he didn't enjoy his presence and his genuine enthusiasm, though.

However, this time, Gen didn't say anything.

Did he not notice him? He waited curiously to see what he was doing. Was he rummaging around for more cola ingredients again? He peeked out through the gap in the tablecloth as Gen seated himself on the bench. _Is he gonna fall asleep in here?_

Gen took off his coat. Then his yukata. And then he pulled down his pants.

_Ah._

Senku didn't dare make a sound while Gen got to work on himself. Should he look away? Jump out and announce his presence? He watched Gen finger himself for a bit before he began to feel something… down there. Without hesitation, his hand moved down to his crotch and started rubbing at it through the fabric.

_Shit, this is bad…_

He couldn't help himself. The sound of Gen’s moaning was way too hot and the way he spread his legs as if he were inviting Senku to stick his face between them was just too much to handle.

Just then, he heard something that made him freeze. It was a little hard to make out at first, but he knew this was it.

Gen was actually _moaning his name._

_“Senku-chan, Senku-chan, nngh...Senku-chan… Fuck me…”_

He clasped his hand over his mouth in shock.

Holy _shit. Unreal._

The sound of Gen whispering his name went straight into his dick. As quietly as he could, he slid his hand up his skirt and wrapped his palm around his cock. Dammit, he had gotten hard. It took everything from him not to sigh at the touch. He was so pent up, he wanted to cum right then and there. Whatever he was working on before lay forgotten next to him; he had much better things to focus on right now.

He started to ever so slowly move his fist up and down his cock, taking the utmost care not to make any sort of noise. Gen hadn't quieted down, in fact he had gotten louder.

_“Gggh… Senku-chan… mmm… you feel so gooood…”_

Senku tightened his grip around his cock.

_This is fucking amazing actually._

He was ready to cum buckets. He didn't even notice that he had scooted forward so that his foot was sticking out from under the table and that his face was half-visible through the gap.

***

_“Haah! Oh my god… Senku-chan!”_

Gen rolled over to lay on his side, now facing the rest of the lab. He opened his eyes and noticed something funky about the new tablecloth on one of the nearby counters. Still fingering himself, he lazily propped himself up on one arm and squinted.

His heart leaped into his throat.

A sharp red eye stared at him through an opening in the cloth.

He wanted to scream but was so fucking embarrassed his vocal chords seemed to malfunction.

A bandaged wrist poked out from the curtain and clumsily tried to pull the gap shut.

It took Gen a minute to even form a coherent thought. He swallowed.

“S-senku-chan… That you?” he whispered.

“No.”

“I know that voice. That's you.”

“Uh, no it’s not.”

“C-come out.”

Senku sheepishly pushed the cloth out out of the way, revealing himself crouched under the table, skirt pulled up, cock and balls out. He looked like a deer in the headlights.

“Have… have you been under there the whole time?”

“Yes."

“Why didn't you do anything?”

“I don't know. I've never seen any shit like this before.”

 _Wait, shit, my pussy's out._ Gen hastily pulled up his pants.

“Oh my fucking god. Were you watching me?”

“Maybe.”

“Holy fuck. You're a fucking pervert.”

“What? I was already here. You're the one who intruded."

Gen covered his face with his hands.

“I cannot believe you… You're fucking insane.”

Senku pulled his skirt back over his legs. He started to pick up the materials he had on the floor as a way to keep his nearly shaking hands from being too obvious.

“W-weren't you moaning my name back there?”

“Um, that was just me piecing together random syllables, actually. I was freestyling there.”

“Okay, idiot.”

“Jesus Christ. I want to sink into the fucking floor right now.”

“I’ll sink with you.”

“Okay.”

Gen cracked a cautious smile. Senku cracked one right back. They weren't really ready to look the other in the eye quite yet.

After a period of excruciatingly awkward silence they both spoke up at the same time.

“Uhh—”  
“Um—”

“No, you go fir—”  
“No, you can talk—”

Senku grimaced and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry. That was really fucking weird of me. I don't know. If you never want to mention this again that's fine."

"It's… it's fine. I’m sorry too. But I don't think I really minded it. B-but only because it's you. If it was anyone else I think I would murder them."

“Haha.”

Gen sat up.

“You don’t… hate me now, do you? For uh, you know, saying that shit while I was...”

“No, I don’t mind. In fact, I thought it was kinda neat.”

Senku kicked himself inwardly. _Neat?_ NEAT? _Real fucking smooth._

Gen grinned and folded his legs up to his chin so that he was a flustered little ball.

“Okay, hearing that makes me really happy.”

"Yeah… I mean… not to be weird but… you're welcome to uh… come in here or whatever whenever you want and… uh… you know. I get it. It's hard to find…" He cleared his throat. "... alone time when you're crammed up in a hut with a bunch of other people at night."

He scratched the back of his neck and stared at the floor.

Gen turned bright red.

"Oh, uh… Sure. Thanks."

Senku finally stood up to pick up his things and started shuffling around his lab as usual.

Gen paused while he tied the string around his waist back up.

"Can I ask you a really fucking weird question?"

Senku didn't turn around as not to show Gen his own pinkened face.

"Today is already weird as hell. Go ahead."

"Would you want to… maybe do it together sometime?"

If Senku had water, he would have dramatically spat it out right now.

He took a second to recover from the miniature heart attack he had just sustained.

"Of course."

Gen slipped his coat back on and fiddled with the ends of his sleeves. His heart was still racing like crazy. The new thought of getting to sit side-by-side with Senku and jerk off together did nothing to quell it.

"Wanna meet back here tonight?"

"Yeah."

"Just don't mention that this ever happened."

"Yeah."

Gen had a lot on his mind. He could tell that he would be spending a lot more time in here from now on.

**Author's Note:**

> and then they got married because they love each other so much :*
> 
> sorry no one actually came in this LMAO
> 
> omgomgomgomg i have a huge thing for (mutual) masturbation and voyeurism i want to write so much of it with these two. so many kinks that i never see other people write or focus enough on that i can just like write myself because i can just go ahead and do that


End file.
